


Guinevere

by jasminum_draconis



Series: Arthur's in Love [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminum_draconis/pseuds/jasminum_draconis
Summary: Arthur is in love with Guinevere. It’s a warm and fuzzy feeling, deep in his chest.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070702
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Guinevere

Arthur is in love with Guinevere.

It’s a warm and fuzzy feeling, deep in his chest. He sees her and air seems to pass much easier through his lungs. She smiles and he cannot help but smile back, regardless of circumstance.

He wakes up next to her, and he feels calm. He feels safe and secure. He had not known true peace before her. Her smell, her warmth. He is truly happy, content. His heart wants for nothing. Something he didn’t know was missing before he fell for her.

He takes comfort in her little nods. She has a way of seeing things that he admires. They complement each other, build off of each other. He feels sound in the decisions they make, no matter how tough they may be.

He watches her, when she isn’t looking. When she is whispering with Merlin, looking over ledgers or just going about her day. He watches her and thinks… _Gods, I love you._

He tells her. Every day, he tells her in quiet moments they have just to themselves. He steals a quick kiss and holds her close. 

“I love you.”

Even saying the words lighten his heart. It’s easy as breathing.

It’s not enough. He doubts anything will ever be enough to express how much he loves her. There are not enough words to say, not enough time to spend.


End file.
